Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a gearwheel having a tooth system, wherein the teeth have at least one axial undercut. The present invention furthermore relates to a gearwheel produced by means of such a method.
Description of the Background Art
A large number of different methods that can be used to produce gearwheels having axial undercuts on the teeth are known from the prior art. In the prior art, a distinction is drawn, in particular, between cutting and non-cutting methods. The present invention relates to a non-cutting method for the production of gearwheels having an axial undercut, which method can advantageously be used, in particular, to produce gear ratio wheels having at least one clutch tooth system and at least one running tooth system. A non-cutting production method for a clutch tooth system of this kind is disclosed in the publication DE 10 2011 088 864 A1, for example.
In the case of gear ratio wheels of this kind, the running tooth system is often designed in such a way that the teeth of the clutch tooth system are axially accessible from only one side for a forging tool. To produce a gear ratio wheel of this kind, a hot-pressed blank without undercuts is typically provided first of all. As part of a sizing operation, radially closing sliding elements (tools that can be removed from the die) are then used in order to form the desired axial undercuts on the teeth or tooth flanks. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a forming tool of this kind having radially closing sliding elements for the formation of axial undercuts on clutch tooth systems.
Sliding tools of this kind are relatively complex elements, owing to which there is a certain susceptibility to faults in such sliding tools. Moreover, the division of the forging tool into axially movable parts and radially movable parts entails a certain susceptibility to faults as regards production accuracy.